Kyōfu Uchiha
Kyōfu Uchiha '''(恐怖サスケ, Kyōfu Uchiha) is the son of Ryun's brother Tora Uchiha and Second Yamakage Hotaru Mazuka. He is known as '''Kyōfu the Sage. His dream is to be the Fifth Yamakage (初代山, Godaime'' Yamakage'') and surpass his Mom and his Uncle two former Yamakage. Background Kyōfu was born to a promising Family. His mom Hotaru Mazuka was the Second Yamakage, and his uncle Ryun Uchiha was the Founder of Yamagakure. His father was no push over either, his father was known as Tora the Sage and Tora of the Eight Gates. With such a promising family he had to live up to the expectations. He was not one of those shinobi who have high expectations and don't achieve much. He is a promising shinobi who's dream is to become the Fifth Yamakage, and he expects his dream to become a reality. He awakened his sharingan at the age pf 6 and continued to progress he trained with his father everyday until he became a Taijutsu specialist. During that time he graduated the academy unlocked the second tomoe of his sharingan and started training with his mom after she stepped down from being Yamakage. At the age of 10 he was already a Chunin but was a master in Storm Release because of his Mom and had perfected his sharingan. He would begin studying Sage Mode with his father as soon as he finished his training with his Mom. During his senjutsu training, he was promoted to join the Yamagakure ANBU. It finally felt like his dream was coming true, he was passing the ranks to quick and new abilities were coming at him left and right. After he awakened his third tomoe there was a stop. It seemed that he stopped progressing. He stayed at ANBU level for 5 years only learning one technique which every ANBU is suppose to learn Hachiman. This was a shocker it was like fate was telling him that this was all he can do. Even though he was a strong shinobi, he'll never be strong enough to be Yamakage. This infuriated him, he took a league of absence. He did not understand why the is his ceiling. Then he saw his uncle train and saw the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Kyōfu finally understood what he had to do to gain power. So he strategized a strategy to kill his best friend. After he did he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. He wanted more though so he studied the Samurai fighting style as well. Personality In battle Kyōfu has a cool , calm, cunning but charismatic Personality. He had often acted as he wasnt aware of certain situations like his popularity among women. Kyōfu was a very confident, knowledgeable man. Kyōfu is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of ninja. He loves to engage in a little trash talk which he likes to call verbal warfare However,he isn't above praising the abilities of others, as he calls giving credit where credit is due. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. He has also been shown to be spiteful, mocking opponents when they have something to say throwing their words back at them. Kyōfu is, however, an honest individual and is willing to admit when he is wrong.. Kyōfu has a varied sense of humour, as shown when he was surrounded by Shinobi that 500 to 1 wasn't fair enough for them. Despite the fact Kyōfu is an Uchiha ,Kyōfu doesn't seem to carry the hatred for the Senju Clan believeing he has no reason to hate them as its not his problem. He is also a battle-thriving as he is a thrill seeker believing that nothing gets the blood flowing like a good fight Kyōfu enjoys a challenging fight and often states that against his talent , anything less than trying your best will not be enough. Kyōfu is very bold in battle , shown in his assault of an entire village of shinobi upon being attacked, despite being gravely outnumbered. Kyōfu is also oddly modest about his powers, as shown in his repeated use of saying he is hardly worth mentioning, all the while expressing satisfaction when people actually believe him. He also purposely fights in the defensive at times to weaken the resolve of his oppnonents allowing them to tire out. Appearance Kyōfu was a tall, but athletic man who had an uncanny resemblance to the Legendary Madara Uchiha which led most in the other shinobi villages to believe he was Madara reborn into the world, he was fair-skinned man with long spiky, black hair. In his younger days, his hair was very long and he wore his signature black jacket with a white under shirt. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. During later years, his hair grew out more and his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. By adulthood, his hair had grown to waist-length.In most cases, his attire took the form of the Jonin ninja but rather than the standard color Flak jacket his was red,or consisted of bright red armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves, as well as his village's forehead protector. During battle, he often summoned weapons into to battle with the time space symbol place on various parts of his outfits Abilities